Bad Timing
by heavenly-vixen
Summary: It’s been done before, but it’s my take on a missing scene from season 2. John and Aeryn ship. Just a one-shot conversation between Aeryn and our fave little Nebari regarding none other than John Crichton


Title: Bad Timing

Rating: K+

Ship: John/Aeryn

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own them, or they'd still be on air.

Description: It's been done before, but it's my take on a missing scene from season 2. John and Aeryn all the way.

* * *

Chiana spotted Aeryn sitting alone on the terrace. They'd spoken very little since her return to Moya but she knew what was going on in Aeryn's head... in her heart. Aeryn would scoff at the idea, but the truth was that Chiana knew Aeryn better than the ex-peacekeeper would ever like to imagine let alone admit. She was heart broken, of course, but Chiana had lived with Crichton since Aeryn and the Crichton clone had taken off on Talyn and she felt the need to say something on his behalf.

She'd witnessed first hand what the separation had done to Crichton. He hadn't been himself. A mere shell. And now, the love of his life; his heart had returned and he was still as empty as before. It was hurting her to see him in so much pain.

"Aeryn?" she made sure to keep her voice soft as she approached the much stronger woman.

"Yes Chiana?" that was another thing that was bothering her. The eerie nothingness in Aeryn's voice. Like she had left her body; that she had died with the other Crichton and they were left with this. This walking, barely talking, empty peacekeeper.

"While you were on Talyn... Crichton missed you."

"Chiana don't"

"No, you have to hear this. He loves you and I know that you love him, so you're going to listen to me..." Aeryn was silent. She kept her eyes trained on the vast expanse of stars in front of her and Chiana took that as her cue to continue.

"While you were gone John didn't do so good. He kept wondering what you and the other him were doing... To the point of obsession. But that was the most normal thing he did. You know he still has Scorpius in his head?" at Aeryn's nod Chiana continued. "Well he kept hearing him, and seeing him. But he wouldn't talk to any of us about it. He'd just get real wrapped up in his wormholes."

"What are you trying to say Chiana? Get to the point."

"He went farbot Aeryn. Without you here he couldn't keep it together. He needed you. He missed you. He wanted you but he couldn't get to you. The frustration drove him farbot. He held on to the fact that he'd see you again soon. That you would get off that transport and smile at him and hug him and everything would be alright. He'd be whole again Aeryn. It might have been naive. But it was all he had to hold on to. Look, I know that you're in pain, that you're grieving. And I won't presume to know what it's like to watch someone you love die... But I know what it's like to watch a friend slowly die on the inside. Just... Don't be so hard on him Aeryn. He feels like he's lost you all over again."

"Chiana!" Aeryn's voice held a very real warning, but Chiana ignored it and continued. She'd started this speech; she was damn well going to finish it.

"You know, he actually thinks that he should be dead. That you'd be happier that way... In the end, that's all he really wants... You to be happy. You need time. That's understandable, and it's fine. But remember this Aeryn. There's a man in there who loves you completely and it's breaking his heart. Take the time you need, just don't take too long, or you may miss your chance." Chiana watched Aeryn's back for a microt but the ex-peacekeeper didn't move a muscle. With a sigh she turned and left the room; left Aeryn to think about what she'd said. She just hoped it had done some good.

Aeryn kept still. She didn't know what she was waiting for or what Chiana expected her to say, so she did nothing. She heard Chiana sigh and then the soft padding of the Nebari's feet as she exited command.

Aeryn knew the instant that she was completely alone, that no one could hear her, and it was then that she finally let the tears she'd been keeping a tight reign on fall. She didn't want to hurt John. Never wanted that. But no one understood. She'd held the man she loved in her arms as he died. How could she move on from that in an instant? She needed time. She needed to reconcile what was in her heart with what was in her head. She'd get there eventually. She just needed time. It was always about time.

The End.

Please review!


End file.
